Antics Of A Little Kit
by Pricat
Summary: Three years have passed since she was adopted, and Kari is now three facing new challenges like pre-school besides adventures with her dad
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, it's today, it's today!" a young voice said excitedly, belonging to Kari as a few years had passed so now she had grown from an infant into a very active and happy yet healthy three year old who loved being with her awesome dad, her aunts and uncles so was getting ready.

Today was the brown-red furred female's first ever day of school, and she was super excited because all summer long, her dad along with her favourite aunt, Carol had been helping her get ready for school, besides getting her supplies, as she was going to pre-school in New Asgard which had been Thor's idea which Rocket was alright with comparedto sending her to schoolOn.

"I know it's your first day sweetie, but good you're getting ready, like a big kit." Rocket said, as he had came to check on Kari, impressed she was up and ready so was going to the main kitchens in the compound, so was making her breakfast, but also her lunch knowing what his little one liked to eat, adding snacks impressing Thor at his friend's parenting skills knowing Kari had one ajor obstaxle, to speak Asgardian, making Rocket frantic.

"Whoa Captain Rabbit, I have a plan, as you temd to say." he responded making Rocket curious, at what Thor was up to, seeing Kari there dressed in her favourite shikrt which which had the Guardians of the Galaxy emblem on it, but wearing shorts, hugging him and Thor but had her backpack which was purple sitting at the table eating fast making Rocket chuckle, while drinking coffee, seeing Thor whispering something, pointing at Kari.

"I just did something, to help your little bunny with that problem." he said to Rocket makimg him get it, guessing Thor ad put an enchantment on her, guessing she would be able to speak Asgardian like how Rocket was teaching her to speak Groot, since her uncle was now a sapling again which made her think of him as her little brother.

"Whoa kiddo, slow down, school's not going anywhere." Rocket said to Kari.

"Sorry daddy, I'm just excited about that." she replied taking slower bites.

Carol was relieved that things eerd going well, making Rocket sigh, hoping she would not get mad at what he had packed for Kari's lunch, as Kari had already put it in her backpack, along with her stuffed bunny for naptime, which they got seeing Rocket nervous.y drinking coffee making the others get it, so would calm him down after he dropped Kari off at school, activating his ship, making Kari excitable, makimg tne others chuckle.

"Captain Rabbit is very stressed this morning, maybe Kari can calm him down." Thor said to them.

* * *

"Daddy you alright, you look scared about something?" Kari asked her dad, as she and Rocket were in his ship, headed to New Asgard where Kari's pre-school was plus last night, Rocket had trouble sleeping because of today, not wanting to make her anxious.

"A little as you starting school is a big deal, and daddy is just being stupid." Rocket said feeling her squeeze his paw gently.

"It's okay to be scared, like what you told me, remember?" Kari said to him, making him relax a little making Kari relieved, because she had sensed he was nervous making her happy because she cared about her dad a lot making a grin cross Rocket's furry face while they were talking, until hearing Kari ask, if the other kids would like her made a frown replace it wanting to reassure her.

"They will, you're very sweet, friendly, kind, creative among other things, so don't worry about it, and if some kids don't wanna be friends, it's tneir loss." he told her seeing the anxiety on her furry face melt away, relieving him.

She then realised that they were here, making Rocket chuckle, at her renewed excitement, ashe landed the ship outside the school seeing Kari unbuckle erself out of her seat, grabbing her backpack, making Rocket chuckle at her impatience.

"You're about to embark on an adventure, and I don't get a hug?" Rocket asked her.

"Of course I wanna give hou a hug!" Kari replied hugging him tight, making him choked up watching her leave the ship, wiping proud tears away leaving returning to the Avengers compound, making the others wonder, if he was alright, along with how Kari did when he dropped her off at school.

"She was helping me feel better, plus she did good and made me proud." Rocket said wiping a tear away stunning Carol guessing that he was choked up about Kari, letting him be, and saw im going to the tech-lab which was his comfort zone.


	2. Finding Her First Friend

"This is our new student Kari, from New York, please make her feel welcome." the teacher was saying to the class who were very curious about Kari despite the fact the three year old kit was feeling nervous because all the other kids were staring at her, taking a deep breath like Carol had taught her when nervous like this ready to introduce herself.

"I'm Kari Raccoon and live with my dad, uncles and aunts in the Avengers compound, we have fun doing things, even though I'm too little to go on missions, I hope we can be friends." she said astounding the other kids impressed them as they were working on a project about family, makimg Kari happy.

"The bunny kid in our class is pretty amazing, maybe she is magical." Kari heard a kid say, making her feel a little better, as she was sitting by herself at atable while working on her project, making a picture of her and her dad driving his ship, making a small smile cross her furry face, impressing the teacher, who was peeking over her shoulder.

After a while, the recess bell rang, making the kids excited, running outside into the playground, as Kari followed, going to the swings, getting onto one, swinging back and forth which was helping her relax after that shaky untroduction, hoping her dad was alright, remembering how nervous he had been for her hearing a kid saying about a game called Dodge The Frost Giants, making her curious, especially seeing a little girl, that looked like her uncle Thor.

"I should ask her later, or uncle Thor, when we get back home." she said to her stuffed bunny, deciding to join in, because it looked like freeze tag which she liked playing with her dad impressing her classmates, including that mysterious girl that reminded her of Thor.

"Awww we have to go back inside!" one of the kids said annoyed making Kari giggle, because she was starting to like school, going back inside with other kids, noticing that blonde hairedgirl that looked like her uncle Thor sitting by herself at a table making her feel bad, deciding to go talk to her while the other kids were in heir groups, so Kari being the new kid, she had no clue what group she belonged in just yet.

"Hi there, I'm Kari, how come you're sitting by yourself?" she asked, seeing a sny smile on the blonde haired girl's face.

"I'm okay, I guess, but why aren't you with the other kids, they like you?" she said to her.

"I don't know, I'm the new kid, so I don't know what group I belong in, you remind me of my uncle, Thor." Kari said, sitting across from the girl as they were co,ouring and talking but giggling, stunning the teacher.

* * *

"Rockie relax, as she's probably having fun, she'll probably tell you later." Carol assured Rocket, seeing him frantic and distracted, hoping Kari was alright but having a good first day at pre-school, making the others get it including Thor since he was a father which he had kept secret from the others knowing she was in Kari's class astounding and relieving Rocket knowing Kari would ask about it when she came home from school, seeing Thor agree.

"She's probably having fun, like Carol said, Captain Rabbit." he said making Rocket roll his eyes at that.

"I hope so, as nobody messes with my kid!" he said seeing Carol agree with that, knowing how much he cared about Kari knowing he didn't have long to wait until he had to go pick her up getting into his ship taking off, making the others relieved hoping Kari had a good first day, or they would have an upset kit on their hands.

Rocket was surprised, seeing Kari playing with a girl that loked like Thor, realising the blonde haired girl was Thor's daughter, deciding to bring her to the compound making Kari excitable along with her little friend, knowing the others would be surprised, especially Thor taking off hearing Kari tell him about her day, making Rocket chuckle, knowing that Kari would want to show her friend around the compound, arriving.

Thor was happy to see his daughter sith Kari, guessing they were becoming friends, unaware they were like cousins, as they were all like family, hearing Kari agree about, going to have an afternoon snack after school, making the adults chuckle because it was cute like the drawing that Kari had made Rocket, which he liked.

"This is a good thing happening, for her, as I was hoping she would make a frKendall, to make school easier for Kari, who knew it would be related to you." Rocket said to Thor making him nod agreeing.

They heard laughter as they knew it was the kids running around, hoping they were being careful, seeing Rocket roll his eyes because Kari had her powers, guessing Thor's kid had powers like her dad, seeing Thor nod in reply, knowing this was a good idea seeing Carol dealing with both rambunctious youngsters, making Rocket smirk.


	3. Sleeping In

Kari and Thrud giggled as Rocket was chasing them because it was nearly their bedtime, but Scott had given both youngsters ice cream meaning they were still wiredin energy and not wanting to go to sleep, annoying the brown-red furred male, because he was tired so wanted to go to sleep seeing Thor surprised that both youngsters were still awake.

"It's bedtime, not playtime, plus you both have school in the morning." Rocket protested, trying to reason with them, and failing giving Thor an idea knowing storieshelpedThrud calm down in situations like these, guessing it might work with Kari, telling a few Asgardian stories seeing it was working, stunning Rocket seeing Kari calm but afterwards saw they were ready for skeep.

"You're welcome, Captain Rabbit, as they just were not ready before, so stories helped." Thor said to him.

"Yeah, plus Kari had a lot of excitement today with her first day of school, besides her first friend." Rocket replied.

He was then going to check on Kari, seeing her in bed, cuddling Thoren, her stuffed bunny getting sleepy, relieving him, hearing her say she was sorry, that she and Thrud had made him chase after them, making him chuckle, despite appreciating it, kissing her furry head seeing her out like a light leaving her be guessing Thor was tucking Thrud in seeing the little warrior had a plush of the World Tree that she was cuddling while sleeping.

"It reminds her of where she comes from, but it's good she's here, and met your little one." Thor said to him once leaving Thrud to sleep.

"Ditto that, as Kari was not sure about the other kids, until she saw yur kid by herself, going to talk to her, becoming friends which is kind of fitting, since they're our kids you know?" Rocket said to him making Thor agree with that, seeing it was pretty late, going to bed.

However both Kari and Thrud realised it was midday when they woke up, meaning they had missed school, guessing they had slept in, seeing Rocket smirk, seeing both kids up.

"Good afternoon you two, as we tried waking you up in time for school, even getting Hulk to shake the blankets like earthquakes, until Carol said to leave you alone, besides it's just pre-school." Rocket said to them, seeing Thrud nervous, that she had missed school.

"Whoa my daddy is right, plus I'm sure your daddy knows it was a mistake." Kari assured her, seeing Rocket agree, as he was heating up pancakes that he and the others had savedfor them, seeing both youngsters putting whipped cream among other things, making Carol grin, entering the kitchen relieved that both Kari and Thrud were up guessing they realised they had missed school, after sleeping in.

"Yeah, and at first Thrud was nervous about that, but my daddy helped her relax." Kari said to her making Carol smirk.

"That's good as we were worried, plus Scott learnt not to give you two ice cream, before bed." she said seeing Kari nod , because they were almost done with breakfast so would go play, making Rocket grin, because Thor had went to New Asgard for a bit, so was keeping this from Thrud, in case she got worried because she loved her dad, like Kari with him so was happy that Kari was distracting Thrud which Carol agreed with.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" Groot asked him, after Rocket had asked him for help.

"Just keep an eye on both Kari and Thrud, alright?" Rocket said seeing Groot nod.

* * *

"Where do you think the grown-ups went, and why my uncle Groot is watching us?" Kari asked Thrud, seeing her shrug her shoulders in reply because they were in Thrud's room playing and making a fort out of blankets, after Groot had came to check on them, despite Thrud staring at the treelike being in awe, making Kari get it.

"He's my daddy's friend and like a brother to him, and my uncle." she said to her, impressing her hoping her dad was alright making the female raccoon youngster get it as she worried about her dad a lot, when he went on missions.

"Plus we're gonna be doing magic stuff in class soon, which should be fun." Kari heard Thrud say, making her eyes widen in awe at her best friend and cousin of sorts mentioning this, making the Asgardian female get that, seeing the adults back way past bedtime as both Rocket and Thor saw them hug their legs.

"I guess you were worried about us, eh?" Rocket asked Kari seeing her and Thrud nod..

"Of course we did, Father." Thrud said to Thor making the others smile at both youngsters being cute, guessing it was bedtime for both youngsters, so Rocket and Thor were doing that, so they wouldn't miss school in the morning.

"They love their dads, eh?" Hulk said seeing Carol nod in reply.


	4. Father's Day

It was Father's Day on Earth, which Kari knew about from Carol, so was getting help from Kamala to make her awesome dad breakfast in bed besides getting him an awesome present using money saved up in her money bank along with money in the swear jar that Rocket had majorly added to with cussing in front of her which was why they had it in the cimpound, seeing Thurd curious wondering if it was somebody's birthday, making Kamala giggle.

"It's Father's Day, where we thank our dads for what they do for us, don't they have it where you're from?" Kari heard Kamala tell her best friend, hearing her say she wanted to celebrate this noble holiday, seeing them nod.

"Sure, your dad would be touched, like mine." Kari said leaving with Kamala, while Thurd was thinking, realising her dad worried about Stormbreaker getting wrecked guessing she could get him a case for it, excited to tell Kari when she returned.

"That's a good idea, as your daddy loves Stormbreaker, he will love it." Kari said making Thurd agree, hoping her dad would like it, so was helping her with that making Thor curious about what they were dping, because Thurd was keeping what they were doing a severt, making Rocket chuckle, guessing Kari had told the Asgardian female about Father's Day guessing that Thurd wanted to do something for her dad.

"Awww that's a good thing, but Thor will be surprised, when Thurd gives it to him." Rocket said a bit choked up.

"Kari totally surprised him, with her Father's Day gift for hi, along with breakfast in bed." Carol said.

They got it, hoping that Thor would like Thurd's gift, making them wonder what it was, making Rocket guess, it was something involving Stormbreaker seeing Groot agree with him on this hearing giggling, guessing it was Kari and Thurd making Thor smile.

"She's making a surprise for you, as it's Father's Day, where you honour your dad for what they do for you, which Kari did this morning, plus Thurd is celebrating it, making you something, because she lovesyou." Rocket said to Thor making him curious and was touched by this holiday.

* * *

"You think he'll like it, Kari, and not be weirded out, as you say?" Thurd asked Kari, after finishing her Father's Day gift for her dad, plus had made him a card which Kari found cute assuring her, that her dad would love it which relieved Thurd going to her dad's room, making sure he was not in there so would be surprised leaving it on his bed, where he would find it, leaving or hiding under his bed, because she could hear him coming making Kari hide under the bed too.

"What on New Asgard, Thurd are you there?" Thor asked or called out, unaware both youngsters were under his bed hiding, opening the present, his eyes widening in surprise seeing it was a case for Stormbreaker, plus was choked up by the card Thurd had made, getting choked up making Thurd confused by her dad's reaction thinking she had broken him, making Kari surprised by her statement.

"You didn't break him, Thurd, he's touched by your gift, as it's your first Father's Day." Kari said to her, relieving the Asgardian female youngster relieving her going to find her dad while Kari was going to play seeing her dad happy to see her, asking if Thor liked Thurd's gift, hearing her tell him.

"Yeah that was a good thing to tell Thurd, as it is her first Father's Day." Rocket said to her, deciding to teach her to play baseball making her excited, hoping Thurd was alright because had been worried by her dad's reaction, having fun learning baseball, knowing Thurd would enjoy it too, seeing Rocket agree, seeing her join them feeling better, guessing that Thor had explained to her, that he loved her gift, making Kari relieved by that.


	5. Meeting Raccooñ Girl

"Avengers and Guardians assemble!" Kari and Thrud yelled in unison, as it was early afternoon so both youngsters were playing Avengers which was why Thrud had borrowed Stormbreaker and Kari had borrowed her dad's blaster, hoping the adults did not mind.

They were home from school, so playing Avengers, their favourite game, since the adults were busy, and they were just goofing around making Carol stunned bringing them snacks, seeing they were playing with their dads's weapons shaking her head.

"Hey Aunt Carol, we're being careful." Kari said to her makimg Carol hope so, wondering what Rocket and Thor would say, if they saw their daughters playing with their weapons despite being careful letting both youngsters be.

"Why're you worrying, Marv?" Rocket asked, seeing a worriedlook on her face, hearing her tell him making him nervous, hearing that Kari and Thrud were playing with his blaster and Stormbreaker, going to check on both youngsters, freaking out seeing Thrud put an apple on her head making him guess what Kari was about to do, swiping the blaster out of her paws.

"Daddy, we were playing, I'm being careful!" Kari said making him smile, because she was being like him a little.

But hearing laughter made him curious, seeing Casey otherwise known as Raccoon Girl there, making him get an idea, because maybe she could help Kari making her curious about what her best friend wanted, hearing him tell her about Kari which impressed her that Rocket had became a father seeing Kari shy and after a bit, she was more curious of Casey relieving Rocket seeing Thrud curious too, making Casey giggle at the Asgardian youngster.

"I've been busy, but a good friend of Rockie." she said to Thrud, making her and Kari get it.

"I'm gonna leave you three alone, and no using blasters, to shoot apples off Thruds's head." Rocket said to Kari.

Casey grinned, as she held up her paws in front of her, focusing as blasts burst out, shooting out, hitting the aple splitting it into two, impressing both youngsters, hoping that Rocket had not seen, in case he got mad at Casey. roll her eyes.

* * *

"Aunt Casey is awesome daddy, she's not leaving, right?" Kari asked Rocket, as it was her bedtime, so he was tucking his little kit into bed, relieved that she and Casey were getting along seeing her sleepy while cuddling Thoren, her stuffed bunny making him smile, kissing her furry head after telling her a story unaware that Carol and the others had been listening.

He was making himself coffee, so was hoping that Kari would sleep as sometimes, his little one slept with him in his bed, seeing Casey joining him, wondering if Kari was alright, seeing him nod telling her that Kari was sleeping.

"She really likes you, and was asking me, if you were sticking around." Rocket said to her.

"Yeah I am sticking around, plus who's her little friend?" Casey replied to him.

"That's Thrud, who is Thor's daughter and Kari's best friend." Rocket replied to her., makimg Casey get it, happy that Kari was doing good as Rocket was a good father to her, which she could see, hearing Kari awake in the middle of the night making her and Rocket get it, which was normal for kids her age to be like this following into the little kit's room so was making her feel comfortable like getting an nightlight.

"Is that better, sweetie?" Rocket asked her seeing her nod cuddling Thoren, which Casey thought adorable, after Rocket had explained, that Thor gave the plush to Kari seeing she was still not sleepy, giving her an idea making up a bedtime story impressing Rocket, adding to it making Kari love it, falling asleep afterwards relieving them.

"We should let her sleep, Casey, as that story was awesome." he said to hervafter leaving Kari's room.

"Thanks, as she is very sweet, so we can't have her be grumpy, because she did not sleep." Casey replied


	6. The Beginning of Summer

"What's Summer, Kari, as our aunts and uncles are always talking about it?" Thrud asked.

"Summer is a break in the middle of the year, where we get to have fun with our family and ffiends, besides having no school." Kari replied to her best friend and favourite cousin.

It was the lst week of term and school before Summer, and the students in Kari and Thrud's class were excited about the fun they were going to have, and Thrud had been confused by the meaning of Summer, so had asked Kari, happy that she had explained why it made kids like them happy hoping they could have fun seeing the teacher handing out envelopes, which had their report cards in them, which they had to give to their parents.

After that the teacher was letting them have recess early, and they were having fun on the playground, having fun, and being hyper like all kids making the teacher chuckle hoping that the summer would be good for them.

After a while, they saw their parents there to puck them up, seeing Kari and Thrud running to their fathers, making both Thor and Rocket chuckle, guessing that their teacher had just let them play outside the whole morning, seeing Kari nod, as shd handed Rocket her report card, making him curious to see what grades his little kit got.

* * *

"Holy crutack, she got awesome grades!" Rocket said after reading Kari's report card, aftervthey, Thor and Thrud had returned to the Avengers compound while Kari and Thrud were having lunch making Hulk and the others impressed seeing Rocket showing Kari's report card making Carol guess, that Kari might be like her dad with social skills since she always was around Thrud, making Rocket sigh.

"I get it, and we can help her over the summer, you know?" Carol told him.

"Yeah I know, her teacher pointed that out at the parent-teacher meeting." Rocket said.

He heard giggling as Kari and Thrud were running around, playing their superhero game, making Rocket hope they were being careful, not playing with Stormbreaker or his blaster again, seeing Carol say they were not, relieving him, wanting to help his shy little kit make friends during the break, as she was too nervous about sleepovers, or play-dates unless Thrud was there.

"We'll figure it out, as Kari is very sweet." Hulk said to him.

Rocket agreec in reply, as he was seeing Casey there, because she was going to watch both Kari and Thrud, while Rocket and the others were going on a mission so was happy to watch both youngsters seeing Kari hug her, making her giggle at her niece's happiness.

"Yeah it's good to see you too sweetie, and see it's Summer." Casey said to her.


End file.
